Blitz's New Friend
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: After a bad day all Blitz could think about was alone time. But he gets a surprise in his room when he opens the door.
1. Chapter 1

Blitz's New Friend

By: EmperorBlitz1918

***I don't own the Road Rovers. I only own Levi.**

Scene 1:

(It started as a normal day to Levi Magnuson .It was a warm August day and school had just started. Levi was 14 years old, he had blue-green eyes, and he wore glasses and had dusty brown hair. He was a little fat but since he was 5'10" it didn't show it. He loved History and Greek mythology. He lived with his mom, brother parker and his step dad. Also a thing that his friends teased him about was that he collected flags. That's right flags of any nation. So he logged onto his computer and started to type in things. He went to his favorite site .com to watch some reviews from the Nostalgia Critic. He clicked on a review about review about a show called "_**Road Rovers."**_)

Levi: (curiously.) "I have never heard of this show before maybe it's good."

(He clicked on the link and watched the review. He loved the review so much that he wanted to know more about it.)

Levi: (searching Google.) "Hear a link about the show."

(But when he clicked on the sites name he turn into Binary code. He got sucked into his computer as travels through the web until he ended up in bedroom. He fell to the floor with a loud thud.)


	2. Chapter 2

***Do not own Road Rovers only Levi or The Lightning Thief.**

Scene 2:

(Blitz was having a rotten day…. again. He had chicken on the mission and was captured by Pravo and the others had to save him ….again. When they finally got him back he tried to get Colleen to date him but she just round house kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a wall. They got on the sky rover he sat from the rest of the group and thought to himself.)

Blitz: (Thinking.) "No one hear likes me. Colleen thinks I'm a horny bastard and she physically abuses me. Exile verbally abuses me and thinks I'm a coward. But the worst is that Hunter hears all this and sees all this but doesn't do a thing about it. If only I had a friend to talk to and help me."

Hunter: (Piloting the plane.) "It will be 5 minutes until we reach H.Q. And we can finally relax. So what are you going to do Colleen in are down time."

Colleen: "I think I'll head to the gym and practice me moves. What about you Huntie?"

Hunter: (Happily.) "I don't know maybe watch a movie."

Exile: "I'm going to start The Lightning Thief book for an hour."

(Exile had started to read books he first started to read kids' books but then started to read novels.)

Exile: (Meanly.) "What are you going to do 'weird boy'?"

Blitz: (Mumbles) "I don't know surf the web or something. Maybe write on my blog."

(In his down time Blitz loved to read blogs. His own blog was about all the sites to see in Germany and Berlin. That's one thing Blitz love was Germany and his home town of Berlin. The only thing was is that the others didn't know about it …until now.)

Hunter: (Jokingly.) "What's it about, biting butts or something like that?"

(Exile and Colleen laugh at that but did was break Blitz heart. Now Hunter was making fun of him. This finally pushed Blitz over the cliff he got up and went to the bathroom. Once there he locker himself in it and started to cry. Once the plane landed and he knew everyone was off it he started to walk to his room.)

_Meanwhile back with Levi…._

(After his fall to the floor Levi got up to see where he was.)

Levi: (Getting up and rubbing his head.) "Where am I and how did I get hear?"

(He looked around the room to see if he knew where he was. The bedroom was not much it had a king bed, to small end tables on both sides of the bed and a door to a bathroom. He then notices a mac book laptop on a small desk.)

Levi: (Quietly.) "Maybe I can use this lap top. I hope the person who owns this has Facebook."

(As he is about to open up the computer he hears thunderous footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking fast he tries to hide under the bed, but one of his shoes comes off just before the door opens. Then a tall figure steps into the room and turns on the lights.)

Figure: (Sobbing.) "If only I had some to listen to me and talk to me."

(The figure then closes the door and walks over to the desk. As he sits down he notices a shoe lying on the ground. He gets up and walks over to the shoe and picks it up with one of his hands. This scares Levi because it wasn't a normal hand. It was almost like a dog's paw mixed with a human hand.)

Figure: (Examining the shoe.) "This isn't my shoe. It's not even the right seize at all."

(He then gets on his knees and looks under the bed and sees a teen ager under his bed. The boy is so frightened that he faints a pawn seeing a dog like human.)


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Road Rovers. I only own my character Levi.**

Scene 3:

(After Levi faints the figure pulls him from under his bed and into the light. We finally see that the figure is Blitz. Not knowing what he should do he pulls out his IPhone 5 and calls Hunter for help.)

Blitz: (Holding the teen.) "Um Hunter there is something I need to show you. Also it would be wise to bring the others and Master with you?"

Hunter: (Annoyed because he was watching his favorite movie V for Vendetta.) "What is so important now that we have to see?"

Blitz: (A little mad.) "It's something you need to see …. now."

Hunter: "Fine will be there in 5 minutes."

(He got up from his chair and went to get the others. After he rounded them up they walked over to Blitz's room. When they got there Blitz was standing outside his door waiting for them.)

Exile: (Annoyed.) "Make this fast I was getting to a good part."

Master: (Confused.) "Tell us what it is Blitz."

Blitz: (Opening his bedroom door.) "That's what it is."

(The others look inside to see a 14 year old passed out on the floor. They rush in to see if he was ok.)

Master: (worried.) "Tell me what happened to him and don't lie to me."

(So Blitz told them what happened and as he finished his story the teen started to come to.)

Master: (Commanding.) "Back up, give the kid some room. Are you ok kid?"

Levi: (Groggily.) "I'm fine I just had a weird dream that there were human dogs."

Hunter: (Jokingly.) "Well this must be one real dream then. What's your name kid and how did you get here away?"

Levi: (Shocked that this was all real.) "M...my name is Levi … Levi Tucker Magnuson. I think somehow my computer brought me here. Like a worm hole in the internet."

Exile: (Confused.) "In Englishski please."

Levi: (Still in shock.) "Sorry, what I meant was I somehow got sucked in my computer and I landed hear. Sorry for the language, but who the hell are you guys?"

Colleen: "We are the Road Rovers this is Hunter my boyfriend be, that is Exile, he's our Master, I'm Colleen and that's Blister."

Blitz: (Fed up with her.) "It's Blitz you bitch!"

(Everyone in the room went silent. Never before had Blitz raised his voice at Colleen.)

Master: (Shocked.) "Blitz what did you just call her?!"

Exile: (About to Punch Blitz in the face.) "Back off her or I'll punch you so hard that you will be sent back to Nazi Germany."

Levi: (Getting off the floor.) "Let me handle this. The rest of you get out I want to talk with these two alone."

(Everyone did as they were asked that left Levi alone with Blitz and Colleen. He closed the door and Sat down on Blitz's bed next to them.)

Levi: (Calmly.) "Ok what seems to be the problem with you two?"

Blitz: (Still mad at Colleen.) "She never treats me with any respect at all! She uses me as punching bag and she never calls me by my name!"

Levi: (Nods his head.) "Ok now it's your turn Colleen."

Colleen: (mad at Blitz.) "He always tries getting me to love him, he brags about himself all the time and he never stops hitting on me even though I'm with Hunter!"

Levi: (Calmly.) "Ok I see the problem. Blitz you stop trying to get Colleen to date you. Colleen you try to respect Blitz from now on and call him by his real name. Now does that sound fair to the both of you or do we need to rethink that?"

(They both nodded their heads in silence.)

Levi: (Calmly.) "Good now Colleen you can leave. I want to talk to Blitz alone."

Colleen: (Great full that it was over.) "Thank you Levi."

(She gets up and leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Leaving just Levi and Blitz alone. Once the door was closed Blitz started to cry into Levi's shoulder.)

Blitz: (Crying hard.) "Thank *sob* you ver*sob* very much Levi."

Levi: (Comforting him.) "There, there, let it out let it all out. Sssshhhh… tell me everything."

(Blitz told him everything. How he felt alone and with no friends. How he couldn't understand why we didn't feel loved when around the others.)

Levi: (Comforting.) "You do have a friend and that friend is me. Tomorrow I will talk to the others and try showing more of this Blitz to them the one that is caring and still strong."

Blitz: (Sobbing a little.) "Ok I will try to be nicer. How did you get so good at being this caring Levi?"

Levi: (Tearing up.) "My mom has been through two divorces and I was there for her all the time. Plus my family moves around a lot so I have to be strong for that reason."

Blitz: (Feeling better.) "Thank you Levi so much for listening."

Levi: (Hugging Blitz.) "Your welcome buddy, can you show me around the place. Also what time is dinner at?"

(The two got up and blitz showed him around the place and introduced him to Shag and Muzzle. After the tour was supper were all of them chatted and ate. After that blitz showed Levi a room he could sleep in. It was just like Blitz's room minus the computer but it did have a flat screen TV. When Blitz left Levi took a quick shower and when to bed early.)

**The End.**


End file.
